Witcher: Little Red Hood
by Kien Kotei
Summary: Fate seemed to hate Geralt. At least that's the way he saw it. Saving Temeria from civil war, to stopping King Henselt's assassination. Fate seems to love throwing him to the wolves. Now with the Wild Hunt after Yennefer, and Ciri missing, Geralt must use all of his skills to avert the foretold disaster coming. But he's not alone. Fate has sent him an ally. A red huntress.
1. Chapter 1

Witches: Little Red Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these properties. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Lost Girl of White Orchard

Geralt stared at the fire, the flames eerily reflected in his amber eyes. His makeshift campsite was in a small forest clearing several miles out from White Orchard. Night had long since come and many creatures, or wolves, were most likely prowling about. He had left the herbalist's hut some time ago, traveling back to White Oak to meet with Vesemir at the inn, and kill the griffin in exchange for information on the whereabouts of Yennefer of Vengerberg. Roach was tied to a nearby tree barely making a move, nickering slightly. His mind wandered to the girl at the herbalist's. She had survived the griffin's attack, but it left her mortally injured. One of his witches potions, Swallow, could save her. However, it could also kill her or leave her in a state worse than death.

He didn't have time to wonder further. Roach started neighing and trying to get away from whatever startled her, pulling at her reigns. Geralt was by her side within seconds, putting his hand on her neck, which had some effect as Roach stopped her frantic movements. Turning his ears to the forest, Geralt sorted through the noise, the rustling leaves, and the wolves in the distance. Nearer to the camp, the crunch of footsteps on the forest bed was less than 5 yards from his position. Turning all his attention to this new sound, he processed all the information he could from it.

"Slightly heavy steps, still lighter than a man's. Flapping in the wind, must be wearing a cloak. (sniffs) Scent of roses, mixed with blood. Injured, but not too badly."

Geralt turned his head as the girl stumbled out into the clearing. She had black hair with red highlights, and silver eyes. She wore a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, and a corset tied with red laces. Completing her outfit was a cloak and hood that was a vibrant shade of red. Her breathing was heavy and judging from the dazed look, she was about to pass out. Her last step faltered as she fell. Geralt caught her by the shoulder. Picking her up, he carried her to the campfire.

* * *

White Orchard Inn

Vesemir stood outside by the inn door watching the sky grow even grimmer by the second. The whinnying of a horse drew his attention as Geralt rode up, with a young girl in front of him. Dismounting and carefully sliding the girl down, Geralt immediately rushed to the inn. Vesemir held the door open as the other witcher blew past, a silent nod in appreciation his answer.

"Elsa, do you have a spare bed?" Geralt called to the innkeeper, still walking towards the back. Elsa looked at the witcher and the bundle in his arms before nodding and making for the back entrance.

Vesemir simply went back to the table they had taken up, drinking his rye, Geralt returned to the table minutes later.

"So then, care to explain why your carrying a young girl back to this village?" he said, his tone slightly joking, slightly accusing.

"Was camping near the village, waiting for dawn when she startled Roach. Girl stumbled into the clearing, and she was injured."

Vesemir nodded as he listened.

"I see, so to prevent creatures and beasts from attacking her in the wild, you brought her to relative safety," said the elder witcher."Alright then, what else did you find out there?"

"Griffin's abandoned it's lair, gonna have to lure it, set a trap. Know where to get some Buckthorn." Geralt replied.

"Oughta work like a charm. Powerful scent." Vesemir nodded as he poured himself another mug of rye.

"More like stench." Geralt added, wrinkling his nose and scrunching his face in disgust.

"City boy. Rotting meat, manure, piss, standard smells of the countryside. Remember Tretegor, hunting that zeugl in the trash heap? You spent half the next day bathing, scrubbing yourself," Vesemir said, his tone amused.

"How can I forget? You ever gonna stop bringing that up?" Geralt looked at the elder witcher indignantly. Chuckling to himself, Vesemir took a sip of his drink. "Anything else?" he inquired.

"It's a male, had it's nest in the Vulpine Woods. Nilfgaardians burned the woods, killed its mate, smashed their eggs... Thought they'd fixed things."

Vesemir shook his head in disappointment "Hm. It's always the same. Instead of sending for a professional, they try to do it themselves, only end up making matters worse. Hm-hm. Fine, if everything's ready, say the word and we'll get to work."

Geralt shook his head.

"I'm ready, but I'd rather someone were here watching over the girl."

Vesemir thought it over. Yes, the griffin was strong and against it, one witcher would struggle. But Geralt had proven himself capable of taking down larger beasts. The girl was still unconcious and her wounds would take time to heal.

"Alright, I'll stay and watch her." Vesemir nodded.

"So tell me... once we find Yennefer, what'll you do? Got your eyes on a contract?" Geralt asked the old master.

"No. I'll go to Kaer Morhen." Vesemir replied setting his mug down.

"Little early to settle in for the winter." Geralt replied in confusion.

"Snows are a ways off, yes... and that's what worries me." the old master replied looking sullenly at Geralt.

"Nilfgaard's crossed the Pontar in the east. That puts them maybe a weeks march from Kaer Morhen. If they reach the valley before the snows can cover the passes... well we need to cover our tracks, hide our paths," he said, his finger pointed at the table like it were a map.

"Speaking of winter, and wintering - think you'll come this year?" Vesemir inquired.

"Maybe." Geralt said "Might bring a guest." he added as he stood and moved away from the table.

"Before you leave, take this. Won it in a card game while you were running about. Might come in handy," Vesemir said as he handed Geralt a one-handed crossbow. The younger Witcher began to inspect the weapon.

"How about that. Always lectured us on the evils, but your a gambler yourself." Geralt quipped in amusement.

"Don't you have a griffin to kill?" was Vesemir's retort. Smirking, Geralt headed towards the door. Shaking his head the elder witcher returned to his drink.

* * *

(Several hours later)

Geralt blocked his opponent's blade, and then quickly brought his steel sword down the man's side. The bandit collapsed to his knees, groaning, before Geralt quickly beheaded him. The head flew over to the woman who had previously attacked the innkeeper over the shield. Geralt walked over to the woman and extended his hand.

"It's alright. It's over." he said, but the woman still crawled away.

"Leave me be! Get away!" she shouted as she quickly bolted.

Geralt turned to the innkeep who was cowering behind the counter. "Begone, and don't ever come back." she said.

Exiting the inn, Geralt and Vesemir came face-to-face with a squad of Nilfgaardian soldiers.

"That brawl? We didn't start it." Geralt said as the soldiers moved to the side. A familiar face then walked towards him. His eyes widened as she walked forward, same as the last time he saw her.

"Excuses, excuses...You've not changed a bit." the woman said. She had long, curly, raven black hair that contrasted with her pale skin, and violet eyes. She wore an outfit of black leather with a white undershirt, complete with black gloves and high heeled boots. Around her neck was a medallion featuring a pentagram. The woman was one Yennefer of Vengerberg.

"Ye-Yen? How?" Geralt stuttered in obvious confusion.

"I recieved a report about a witcher who'd appeared in White Orchard. I knew it was you. Looking for me." she replied as she walked forward her ebony hair swaying in the slight breeze. "I might've waited till you found me, but... you know me. Patience never has been my strong suit."

She hesitated somewhat unsure of what to say next.

"It's... good to see you Geralt. I-I'd even embrace you were you not covered in blood."

Geralt lowerd his head slightly.

"Sorry... Wasn't expecting to see you. To be honest, this isn't at all how I imagined we'd meet." Geralt said shaking his head.

"How did you imagine it?" Yennefer questioned.

"He didn't imagine you'd have a Nilfgaardian escort." Vesemir chimed in, walking closer to the two. "Don't get me wrong Yennefer. I'm glad to see you... but I do think you owe us an explanation." he finished as Jennifer nodded.

"And I shall provide it... in Vizima. Ready your horses."

"We can talk here. Some charming orchards nearby. In bloom, even, so you almost can't smell the corpses." Geralt replied voice dripping sarcasm.

"Tempting proposition." Yennefer said almost smiling at it, before her tone changed to one of authority.

"Sadly, I must say no. You see, someone awaits you in Vizima. Someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting." she said matter-of-factly.

"Emperor Emhyr van Emreis... or, to those on more intimate terms with him, the White Flame Dancing on the Graves of His Foes," she continued, as Geralt raised an eyebrow before he replied.

"Doubt I number among that group. Far as I remember, last time we saw each other, he wanted to kill me."

"Well, now he wants to make you an offer," Yennefer replied in kind.

"The kind one can't refuse?" the old witcher master said.

"I didn't. Though I could have," She said returning her hands to her hips.

"Fine. Guess I'm willing to hear him out," Geralt replied, but his underlying tone was that of dissatisfaction.

"The Emperor of Nilfgaard, Lord of Metina, Ebbing and Gemmera, Sovereign of Nazair and Vicovaro, will feel honored, I'm sure," Yennefer said drolly as she turned around and walked towards her horse.

"What about you?" Geralt asked his mentor.

"I'm going in the opposite direction. I somehow doubt the emperor's 'invitation' mentioned me. Besides, I've got things to do at Kaer Morhen remember?" Vesemir replied indignantly.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks for your help, Vesemir. See you soon." Geralt said as he grasped Vesemir's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, I still haven't forgotten the girl. I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone." He said as Geralt walked away.

Grabbing his horses reigns, Vesemir walked her to Elsa's house. He went inside, and followed the scent of roses that seemed to follow the girl earlier. Opening the bedrom door, Vesemir peeked in through the corner of the it. The girl was still unconcious, but her breathing was less shallow. Upon closer inspection of her bandages, they were dry. The blood had crusted the bandages and left a spot of rusty red-brown. Removing her bandages, Vesemir stared in astonishment. Beneath the bandages, and the gaping tear in her clothes, was ivory skin untouched by battle or by infection.

Vesemir's eyes narrowed. Now he was curious, and the only way he was going to get answers was from the girl. Picking her up and carrying her outside, the old witcher master carefully strapped her to his horse. He then got on himself. With a quick canter, they were off to Kaer Morhen, and whatever fate had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaer Morhen

Witcher: Little Red Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these all rights got to their respective owners

Thank you guys for the reviews. This will be dominating most of my time, although chapter updates will be slow.

Also Cipher96 and Battle Bruva Volks, I will try to seperate my dialogue but I do not garuntee success.

Chapter 2: Kaer Morhen

Ruby groaned as she brought her hand to her head. Her head was throbbing and she felt sore everywhere, like she'd taken a bad fall or something. That's when it hit her, she had fallen. She opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of a stone ceiling. A small noise drew her attention to the right, a woman was moving about a table covered in varying glass containers.

"Let's see, where did I put the verbena?" some more clinking followed until "Ah here it is!" she said, picking one up. She had blonde hair that curved at her shoulders, a blue dress with intricate multi-color designs, and a piece of brown leather tied around her waist.

Ruby moved to get up, the bed creaking as she did. The woman turned and immediately rushed over to the bed. "Oh no you don't!" she said as she pushed Ruby back down. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm sure your fully healed." she said sternly her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child. The woman then moved the covers slightly, revealing Ruby's left arm in a splint. That explained the weird feeling she had when she woke up. Ruby flexed her fingers experimentally, no searing pain or cracking sounds followed. The woman looked at her hand with one of the most shocked looks Ruby had seen in her life.

"You shouldn't be able to move your fingers just yet, not with your arm broken the way it was." she said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Ruby looked at the woman in shock, "What do you mean my arm was broken?!" she asked. The woman looked at her as if contemplating something, then moved back to the table covered in jars. "Apparently you'd taken a bad fall back in White Orchard, henceforth your arm being broken." she said grinding some herbs in a small bowl.

"I'm Keira Metz and you are?" she said as she turned around, her green eyes studying Ruby. "Ruby Rose," she said looking down, finally realizing that she wasn't in her normal clothes. "where are my clothes?" she asked pulling at the white nightgown. "Ah, about that, you were attacked by an alghoul and then ambushed by a Sylvan, which left a particularly nasty gift." Keira responded as she sat next to Ruby.

"Here drink this." she said helping Ruby sit up. A small bowl was brought to her lips, and after some hesitation Ruby started to sip the liquid inside. She briefly choked as she forced the foul tasting liquid down. "I know it tastes foul, and I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything to cover the taste or it will affect the healing properties as well." Keira said smiling apologetically. Ruby gulped, and then braced for more of the foul concoction.

After about half of it was gone Keira removed the bowl and laid her back down. Ruby's eyelids began to waver, drowsiness moving to take her. "Wha-h-how...Where are my friends?" she asked in a daze Keira looked at her mildly confused but smiled and said "I'm sure your friends are fine, but for now rest little one." She said as she reached over and rubbed Ruby's head, ruffling her hair. With that the smaller girl closed her eyes, the combined herbs finally kicking in.

Sighing Keira looked at the girl, and a small smile briefly appeared, then she got up and made her way to the door. The many winding corridors of Kaer Morhen had at first confused her, over time though she memorized the halls and where they led. Several corridors and winding staircases later she found herself on the witcher training grounds, the other three occupants of the giant fortress were in the middle of the courtyard practice sparring.

Eskel and Lambert circled each other, eyes locked, never wavering, waiting for the other to make a move first. Lambert grew tired of waiting and struck first, feigning a simple charge, he spun at the last second angling his sword up and to the right. Eskel jumped back and cast the quen sign, Lambert was well known for injuring his sparring partners, his most notable attempts were on Geralt. Drawing closer once more Eskel quickly launched a counter-offensive to push Lambert back.

Vesemir stood at the edge of the ring watching their movements with the eyes of a hawke, never losing a single thing out of place. "That was sloppy Lambert I taught you better than that! Adjust your footwork! Eskel your attacks are lacking power, remember, strike with your torso not just your arms!" he bellowed with a voice that didn't match his appearance. While he didn't say anything Keira knew he could tell she was behind him. Nothing could escape a witcher's senses, sometimes they did wish otherwise though.

"How is our young charge?" Vesemir asked not turning from the match. Keira moved beside him and watched the other witchers, more because of a lack of anything else to do. "She's fine, she woke for a bit but I gave her a potion to sleep for a little while longer." she said looking to the elderly witcher. His face was an impassive mask as his eyes darted between the combatants. "Lambert, footwork! Eskel don't give up an advantage, when you press an opponent do it as much as you can!" he shouted again.

"Did she say anything?" he asked. Keira nodded "She asked about her friends, is it possible there were others with her?" she asked looking at Vesemir. The witcher rubbed his chin in thought, the possibility was there, but she had stumbled into Geralt's camp alone, at any rate he'd keep the prospect in mind. Vesemir looked towards the sparring duo, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright that's enough, the two of you still have much to learn." Vesemir said to the two in the ring. He then turned to the witch on his left, "May I see her?" he inquired his visage reminiscent of a grandfather concerned about his grandchild. Keira resisted the urge to smile, somehow she managed, nodding she beckoned him to follow her. Once more Keira walked through the maze of identical stone walls through the fortress.

Upon reaching the door to the girl's chambers Keira stopped when she placed her hand on the door. Vesemir placed his hand on hers, his other hand on his steel sword. "What is it?" she asked. Vesemir looked at her confusion dominating his visage "Are you certain the girl was asleep when you left?" he asked.

Keira looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Yes I'm positive, she was out cold." The witcher removed his hand from his sword and opened the door. The bed was empty, and the setting sun was casting a pink glow over the room. By the balcony entrance, curled into a ball and crying softly, was the young girl. Keira looked at her in utter shock moving a few steps into the room. Vesemir walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. "Everything alright lass?" he asked her.

The girl shook her head refusing to look up. "Keira, how about some tea?" Vesemir said looking at the witch, who nodded as if in a daze. A half hour later the tables contents had been replaced by a set of porcelain dinner ware. The younger girl was sitting at the table still sniffling every so often, her cast was also off. Vesemir was staring out the balcony, lost in contemplation, he was brought back down to earth by Keira calling him to the small table.

The table now had three plates set with food, Vesemir raised an eyebrow and was about to ask Keira where it had come from, when the answer came to him. Magic, it had more uses than just teleportation, combat and healing. Silence filled the small room, an occasional sniffle the only break in it. Vesemir sighed tired of the lack of conversation, "Since no one seems willing to speak I'll start, I'm Vesemir, the one who brought you to this fortress." he said inclining his head slightly towards the girl.

She looked up, silver-eyes still mist covered. "Ruby Rose." she said, Keira sighed lightly and promptly wiped the girls face with a rag. "What seems to be the problem lass?" Vesemir inquired folding his hands and leaning forward slightly. Ruby fidgeted for a bit before looking the old witcher in the eye. "You probably won't believe me." she said looking down at her hands. Vesemir chuckled, her antics reminded him of a younger Ciri when she was in trouble with Geralt or himself.

"Alright how about a little wager?" Vesemir said, Ruby looked up in a curious expression present. "If you can make me believe you, I'll show you some magic" he said, Ruby's eyes grew wide and she nearly jumped from her chair. "YOU HAVE MAGIC?!" she shouted her hands nearly knocking the table over as she practically jumped out of her seat. Vesemir barely had time to grab the table, the girl's speed was for lack of a better term, inhuman.

"Yes...I have some magical capabilities, just not quite the power Keira has." Vesemir nodded towards the witch who was staring at Ruby with wide eyes. Ruby looked at the older woman with awestruck eyes, in a split-second she was holding her hands and begging to be taught. "Calm down lass" He said chuckling at her enthusiasm, and silently marveling at her speed "we still have a wager remember?"

Ruby's face turned scarlet as she sat down. She started fidgeting once more, "I'm not sure where to begin." she said looking at Vesemir shyly. Vesemir leaned back and pulled out a pipe, "Think on it for a moment." he said promptly lighting it.

Ruby stared down at the table again, then taking a deep breath said "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a huntress in training." she said.


	3. Chapter 3: New Outfit

Witcher: Little Red Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these all rights got to their respective owners

Chapter 3: Training

Vesemir leaned back contemplating everything he had just been told. Advanced technology, a school for training young ones how to slay monsters, and a miracle crystal known as dust. It all seemed like a fairy tale, but then again so did magic, and the very creatures they were hired to slay. Magic in itself was volatile and unpredictable, especially in terms of teleportation and portals. Unless you had constructs such as a megascope, even then the magic within the crystals was still volatile when disturbed. Shaking his head the old witcher looked towards the right, where Ruby was now fast asleep on the bed.

He chuckled as memories of Ciri came to the fore of his mind, her energy as a child was very similar to the energy Ruby had shown earlier. Her mischievous little smile whenever she could weasel her way out of trouble, brought a smile to his face for the hundredth time. Sighing, he got up, moving towards the door with nay so much as a squeak from the floorboards. He closed the door silently and made his way down the winding stairs to the study overlooking the courtyard.

His eyes wandered to the contraption near the bookcase, the red and black contrasting vividly with the brown and tan of the wood and stone. As far as he could tell it had no use other than an eyesore of a decoration. Though the way the girl had carried it with her suggested some sort of sentimental value. He'd have to ask when she woke up, but for now other things needed consideration.  
He needed to give her a new pair of clothes for a start. Her old ones had to be burned or the sylvan smell would have attracted unwanted attention in the wilds. He still marveled at how the stench had been delayed for so long, the sudden appearance of it nearly caused the horse to throw the both of them.

Vesemir sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'm getting too old for this."

(A few hours later in the study)

Ruby sat in the armchair across from the fireplace, a giant leather bound book in her lap. The leather was worn showing ages of use by countless other readers, Ruby gingerly turned page after page. While the descriptions of the monsters were not as garish or outlandish as the other smaller ones. She was enamored by the sheer amount of creatures in this world, both magical and non-magical.

Vesemir lightly chuckled, no one had taken even the slightest interest in that book. Every single reader had complained about how boring it was, and while he could understand their complaints, he certainly wouldn't allow any trainee to take on a request without having first read that "damn monster book".

He cleared his throat as he entered the study, Ruby jumped in the over-sized chair, the book clapped shut and fell to the floor. She laughed nervously as she bent over and picked it up. "Sorry, I found this book and well..uh..." she trailed off, the rest of the story was apparent.

Vesemir chuckled, stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder. "In all my years in this god forsaken place you, lass, are the first one to ever pick up that book willingly." Ruby tilted her head confused.

"So then what do you think of our 'gathering' of monsters and beasts?" he asked her, as she sat back down in the chair.

Ruby shook her head as she held the book over it. "Where do I even begin?!" she said her eyes aglow in excitement.

Vesemir chuckled once more, "One step at a time lass, first let's get you some new clothes, I believe I found some of Ciri's older ones that should fit you." he said as he walked back towards the door he had entered from.

Ruby followed him through the labrynthian halls, looking down each new corridor and entryway, and then running to catch Vesemir when she was left behind. When Vesemir stopped, Ruby very nearly ran into the him. Opening the door, the room that greeted them was small compared to what else she had seen in the other parts of the old fortress.

A window looked out onto the valley, and cast a gloom over the room with the rising sun. Despite the contrast of the ambient lighting, the room still felt cheerful, the spirit of its past occupant brightening the room.

Vesemir motioned to the bed and said "I laid out what I could tell was the closest to your size, I apologize if they are too loose, or too tight." he said as Ruby walked over and looked at the clothes.

"I shall take my leave now, let me know when you are finished." he requested, as he closed the door behind him. Several minutes later Ruby knocked on the door.

Entering the room Vesemir was taken aback at how well a Witcher's armor fit the girl, both physically and aesthetically. The dark brown leather complimented her hair perfectly, and the fit was near perfect as far as he could tell. Ruby was tightening the straps on the fingerless gauntlets, on the left hand the leather stretched up to her shoulder, the rerebrace expanding into a collar that went from her left shoulder to her right. The leather ended there and from the end of the under-shirt sleeve, steel pauldron over it, chainmail extended to down her right arm ending at her hand covered by the fingerless gauntlet.

Her torso was covered by more leather, the lighting made a criss-crossing pattern of black and brown, the straps from the leather rerebrace crossing under her chest. From her torso down were leather leggings and her boots.

"Ok, so now what?" Ruby asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Vesemir crossed his arms and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Now we see if you are up to the task of becoming a monster hunter." he said firmly.

Ruby stared at Vesemir blankly for a bit, when what he said sunk in, she shouted "EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!


End file.
